oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unnamed
Author's Note: The infobox is what is known by anyone outside of the guild. The rest of the knowledge is marked in teirs, telling who knows what. Normal text is commonly known to initiates or even some commoners. Italics are known by leaders and officers. '' Names: Shades of Memory, The Forlorn, The Lethe, The Shadows, Memory of the Lethe Motto: Power through Control. Control through Information. Information is Power. Goals * Know of all things that occur in Oustomia and beyond *''Infiltrate all kingdoms, gaining power through council seats and other important positions and if possible, control of the thrones themselves '' *''Should the opportunity arise, infiltrate the ranks of the gods themselves (This final goal is only known to a few select individuals within the inner circles.) Tenants and Rules *You are the eyes and the ears. Observe and listen well and you shall be rewarded. *You are shadows, hidden in the night. If you are found in the light, you are nothing. *You may be who you choose, do as you wish. It matters not who you worship, however: *Loyalty is paramount. Loyalty shall grant power. Disloyalty grants death. *Laziness is a weakness. Report on those who do not work, and yet grow fat from the spoils, and you shall be rewarded. Information The Lethe are a shadow organization, known only to those that are recruited and merely whispered about by everyone else. They don't make their prescence known, they don't mark territory, or goods. But their symbol has been seen in back alleys, under tables in bars, and places where no one would expect a tag to be. They seem to have no interest in anything that a normal gang might try to claim or mark. But they exist, if only in the imaginations of children or the schoolyard tales of teens, claiming that they are part of the nefarious "Shadows". Almost every case involving The Forlorn can be traced back to these teens and children. Young ones wanting to be part of something greater, and even after scanning minds, they seem to have no relation to the organization itself. At this point, whether it exists is a matter of mere speculation. In truth these children serve their purpose well, spreading misinformation and throwing off the trail. For the true Shades aim to be everywhere. They seek to control everything. And while they may yet be small, their numbers grow. In time, they shall be the shadow behind every corner, the voice behind every command, and the ghost behind every throne. Ranks There are no ranks officially noted within the Shades, at least not as of yet. Rather, the organization as a whole tends to act as a giant web, gathering information and relaying it to the center, though most would be hard-pressed to tell you where exactly the center lies. There are most certainly individuals that carry power, chosen by whomever it is that holds power at the center. These individuals are best labeled as “Lieutenants.” Each has their own title. While it is speculated that these may be self-given, none can argue that they carry out their roles very well. ''The Brute, The Cudgel, The Enforcer: ''Seeming to appear whenever a member needs a little “encouragement” or when a tongue needs be loosened, nothing about them is elegant or subtle, seemingly running contrary to the entire purpose of the organization. And yet none of those that they speak to seems to have any desire to report him, or even mention the experience to others. Subtle in his own way, one might suppose.... ''The Shade, The Shadow, The Silencer: ''Silent as a shadow, dark as the void. They are almost never seen and there are almost as many rumors about them as there are about the guild leader themselves. When they are seen, however, death tends to quickly follow, whether it be eliminating enemies of the guild, or pruning their own ranks of the weak. There is one thing the rumors all agree on, when they are near, watching your back will not be enough. ''The Word, The Mouth, The Voice, The Tongue: ''Their word is law. They come claiming they have orders and none would dare to disobey. Furthermore they serve as diplomats to kings that treat the Shades as partners and sycophants to those that think they control us. Their skill with words is indisputable and they can bend even the some of the stiffest ears to their lips. '' ''The Witch, The Magi, The Charm: '' ''Sometimes magic is required to get things done, and the Shades cannot depend on just any magic, or so these officers would claim. They supervise any high-value operations involving magic, ensuring they go smoothly. They also personally cast any high-difficulty spells, to remove any chance of something going wrong. Where they go, thunder follows. '' ''The Thief, The Sneak, The Messenger: '' ''They are infiltrators, more so than any other member of the guild. They find entrances where there are none, treasure as though it is unguarded, and shadows to slip away when the sun blazes in the sky. If an object is to be delivered, they are the ones that give it. If an order is to get to an agent in deep cover, they will get it there. They are everywhere and anywhere they want to be, and there’s no use hiding. Category:Guild Category:Guilds